roleplay_shepperton_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Churchill (Tank)
There are many variants but the most praised version was the "Churchill Mark XXV/z" which is the most mass-produced land vehicles of one variant in the universe; AT an astounding 125000 Tanks of this class being constructed and served in the: "Commonwealth Universal Defense Force" (C.U.D.F.) Models (1930s-1940s-) Churchill I (303 produced) : Equipped with a 40mm 2 pounder gun in the turret with 150 rounds, and a coaxial Besa machine gun. There was a 3-inch howitzer in the hull, with 58 rounds, for use against infantry. It was a tank that was noted for poor mechanical reliability. It was the main tank issued to the Canadian forces at Dieppe. It was used in Tunisia and some were still in use late in the war in Italy on the Gothic Line. Churchill Mk II (1,127 produced) :: Replaced the hull howitzer with another machine gun to reduce cost and complexity. Sometimes referred to as "Churchill Ia". Churchill Mk IICS ''(Close Support)'' :: Placed the 2 pounder gun in the hull and the howitzer in the turret, available in very limited numbers. Sometimes called the "Churchill II". Not used in combat.29 Churchill Mk III (675 produced) :: The III was the first major armament overhaul of the series, eliminating the hull howitzer and equipping the tank with a more powerful 6 pounder gun with 84 rounds. It had a new "cleaner" squarish turret, which, unlike earlier versions, was welded. The first Mark to have "catwalks" over the upper track runs to protect the tracks. Churchill IIIs later up-gunned with the QF 75mm gun are known as the Churchill III*. Churchill Mk IV (1,622 produced) :: The IV was the most numerous Churchill produced, and was virtually identical to the III, the largest change being a return to the less costly cast turret; however, the turret's "clean" squarish shape remained. In earlier models, turrets using the 6 pounder Mark V were fitted with a counterweight. Some were refitted with American 75mm guns from Sherman tanks while others were up-gunned with British 75mm guns, creating the Mark IV (75). The QF 75mm and the 6 pounder can be differentiated by the presence of a muzzle brake - the 6 pounder did not use a muzzle brake, while the QF 75mm did. Churchill Mk V (241 produced) :: A Churchill equipped with a close support 95mm howitzer with 47 rounds in place of the main gun in a cast turret. The turret was similar, but not identical, to the Marks IV/VI turrets, with a slightly different opening for the gun in the turret front face. Churchill Mk VI (200 produced) :: Along with several minor improvements, such as an additional collar at the turret base protecting the turret race, it was produced as standard with the 75mm Mark V gun. Few were built due to the impending release of the VII and concurrent up gunning of the Marks III/IV. Churchill Mk VII (A22F) (1,600 produced, together with Mark VIII) :: The second major redesign from previous models, the VII used the 75mm gun, was wider, and carried much more armor, 50% thicker at the front than a Tiger I, giving it the ability to withstand massive amounts of punishment.31 It is sometimes called the Heavy Churchill and was re-designated as the "A42" in 1945. This version of the Churchill first saw service in the Battle of Normandy, and in total served with three Royal Armoured Corps regiments in western Europe, one in Italy and with 7th Royal Tank Regiment in Korea. The Mark VII was designed to be able to be converted into the Crocodile flame-throwing variant without major modification.31 Churchill Mk VIII (1,600 produced, together with Mark VII) :: A Churchill VII that replaced the main gun with a 95mm howitzer with 47 rounds in a slightly different turret :: Models (2175-2250) :: Models (2275-2375)